Wound Up Tight
by wants2beawriter
Summary: Rachel & Finn's first time gets derailed, and Finn makes the mistake of asking Puck for help.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I can't believe I am publishing this ::blushing profusely::, but here goes. Rated M for smut, language, etc...please be forewarned. Thank you to my new friend tjcrowfoot for listening to my rambles and editing. You totally rock! Reviews = love people! Happy reading and I will post the second part soon!

Oh, and I should probably have posted, I don't own Glee, if I did, things would be very different. Oh well...they can be in my head.

Wound Up Tightly

He was wound so tightly he thought he could explode at any minute. Damn her for doing this to him, for having the power to start and stop without any consequences, leaving him hard as a rock, despite the numerous cold showers and jerking off sessions. He slammed the back of his head against the cool locker trying to block the image of her naked body straddling him, grinding against his dick and telling him she was ready. He shook his head before hitting it again. Maybe if he passed out he wouldn't feel like he was ready to blow, in more ways than one. Finn was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone come into the locker room until Puck slammed his locker shut.

"What the fuck was that out there? You seriously sucked. No way we can win when your head is stuck up your ass." Finn groaned. This was so not what he needed right now.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I have enough to deal with." Puck ran his hand over his Mohawk and barked with frustration.

"What the hell has Berry done to you now?" Finn glanced up and narrowed his eyes. He so did not want to discuss Rachel with him.

"I don't want to discuss Rachel, especially with _you._" Puck sighed and sat down on the bench near Finn's feet.

"I get that, I mean I did make out with her and all." When Finn tightened his fists at his sides Puck held up his hands. "Dude, chill. I am not after your crazy chick. I just want to help you with whatever is going on…" He rubbed the back of his neck and added, "for the team's sake." Finn leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You can't help me with this. No one can."

"Give it a shot, what's the problem?" Finn shrugged and figured what harm could telling Puck the problem be.

"Fine, last night Rach and I went to dinner and everything was fine until her hand slid up my thigh…"

"_Rach come on, this isn't fair." Finn whined as Rachel slid her hand up his thigh and began kissing his neck._

"_But, don't you want me?" She whispered in between sucking lightly just below his earlobe. He groaned and turned so he could kiss her fully on the lips. She tossed one leg over his, wedging it between his two. Their kissing became more and more intense when she slid her hand over his erection. He broke away and glanced around the semi-crowded restaurant; thanking God they had a booth towards the back. _

"_Rach, of course I want you." He placed his hand of hers as she squeezed him. "Can't you tell?" She giggled and pressed her body fully against his side before kissing his neck again. "But we can't do this here." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of adoration and pure unadulterated lust. He was a sucker for those eyes and when she asked almost innocently he knew he'd pretty much do anything she asked. _

"_Haven't you always thought about sexual relations in public?" He tossed his head back onto the back of the booth and laughed a little at how she could sound so prim and proper while asking him to fuck around in a restaurant booth. When she managed to figure out how to slide her hand in his pants, stroking him softly, his moaned her name softly as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head._

"_Jesus, Rach, you…what has…gotten into you?" He managed to stammer. She didn't stop, but rather sped up her movements then squealed when he nearly laid her back onto the seat and kissed her. When she gasped against his lips, he sunk his tongue deep in her mouth , nearly cumming on the spot when she arched up against him. He didn't know how out of hands things would have gotten, in a fucking restaurant of all places, if the waiter hadn't come over, clearing his throat loudly, asking them not so politely to leave as their activities were upsetting other customers. Rachel blushed and whispered how sorry she was, but was all over him in the car as soon as the door shut. _

"Woah, hold the fuck up. Berry and you were getting it on in the middle of Breadstix?" Puck asked and added with a smirk, "That is fucking hot, especially with Berry, I mean her ass and those lips, I can only imagine…" When Finn glared and slammed Puck against the locker he continued grabbing Finn by his jersey pushing back, "Back the fuck up." Finn shook his head angrily and shoved back.

"Don't go there, don't fucking go there. Not about her. You and I are already on thin ice when it comes to Rachel, so don't push me."

"Point taken. No more talk about Berry's fine assets." When Finn growled Puck just laughed, "Whatever man, just tell me the rest, cause I ain't seein' a problem here. She was horny and you got laid." Finn slammed his hand in the locker causing even Puck to jump back. "What the fuck happened?"

"_Rach slow down, please…" Finn pleaded as they made their way up her staircase shedding clothes along the way. Rachel shook her head, her dark hair cascading down her back as she pulled it out of her ponytail. _

"_Can't wait anymore." She whined. Finn needed to find out, to make sure she wasn't going to regret this in the morning. He loved her too damned much to fuck this up, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard until she was nearly limp and panting against him._

"_When the hell did I turn into the girl in this relationship?" She smiled shyly and shrugged._

"_Sorry. I'll stop if you want." _

"_Hell no. I just want to know when did this change happen, cause if I remember, last night you said you weren't ready and tonight you were ready to go at it in the middle of Breadstix." She sighed when he quickly turned her around pressing her back against him. _

"_I am too embarrassed to tell you. Can't we just have sex?" He shook his head as he walked them into her bedroom then starting teasing the side of her neck, making sure kiss everywhere he nipped. She melded against him, gripping his hips tightly with her hands. _

"_No, I need you to tell me what brought this on." Before he could continue she spun around and pushed him back onto her bed._

"_Are you complaining?" She argued as she straddled his thighs, now wearing nothing but her star covered boy shorts. _

"_N…Noo…I…jussttt…" She cut off his stammering when she leaned over and began pressing kisses from his abdomen to neck. "Fuck, Rach..." She didn't stop, instead she slid down his body yanking his boxers down with her before bringing her lips to the tip of his rock hard dick. He knew if she went down on him, he'd lose all semblance of reality as she really did give the best head ever, but…_

"Wait, are you telling me Berry has gone down on you?" Puck interrupted, hard at just the thought of Berry giving a blow job.

"Seriously? That is what you are focusing on? That Rachel, my girlfriend, has down on me?" Puck rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fuck yea! Of course that is what I am focusing on, well besides her half naked." Finn stood up ready to beat the shit of his so-called, kinda ex-best friend when Puck laughed, "Dude you are so fucking whipped. I mean what guy wouldn't get turned on by the thought of Berry giving head, I mean granted she can be bossy…"

"Puck…"

"High strung."

"Puck…"

"Irritating as all get out…"

"Puck…"

"But, damn she is a hot piece of…"

"PUCK!"

"What?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Puck laughed and leaned back against the lockers.

"My lips are sealed. Go." Finn sighed and ran his hands through his messy brown hair.

"Fine, so…"

"_Rach, stop…" He pleaded as he pulled her up his body, groaning when her bare breasts rubbed against his chest. _

"_Why? Don't you like when I do that?" She asked in a shaky whisper and he knew she thought he wasn't into it. He pushed back her hair which was now covering them like a veil and pressed a kiss on her forehead. _

"_No, God, no, Rach you know I love it when you do that, but I need to make sure you really want to do this, I mean, it is your first time. Don't you want candles and shi…I mean romantic stuff?" She buried her face in the crook of his neck while he ran his fingers up and down her spine. _

"_I don't need romantic. I just need you…now." She said, her words slightly muffled against his skin. He stilled his hands and suddenly flipped them over, so he was nestled between her parted thighs. He wrapped one of her legs over his hip and pressed himself against her. _

"_You sure?" He nearly growled, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop once things got started again. "You sure this is what you want?" She bit her lip nervously, but nodded; however, the moment she hesitated he pulled back. _

"Fucking pansy." Puck goaded. "You had her willing and naked underneath you and you totally chickened out. I mean, now I know why you are pissed." Finn shook his head.

"Would you fucking stop interrupting and let me finish?" Puck shrugged, slowly losing interest in anything but picture Berry totally naked.

"_Finn, you are being ridiculous." Rachel sighed as she leaned up on her elbows. "I want you, plain and simple. Why are you being so difficult?" Finn couldn't help but laugh at how the tables had turned. He had never pressured her, but he was always the aggressor and here she was practically begging him, naked…on her bed. Damn why was he making this so difficult? No, he needed to know why the change had happened and then he could fuck her senseless. He just needed to figure out how to get it out of her, so he lowered his lips to her flat stomach and smiled when she shivered, threading her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. _

"_Tell me." He murmured against her skin, the vibration of his words, sending shockwaves through her body. _

"_Finn, please, just…" he lowered his lips to her navel, brushing them ever so lightly and torturously against the sensitive skin._

"_Tell me." When she shook her head no again, he pressed his mouth right against her soft mound, so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She arched to meet his mouth, but instead of continuing he turned his head so his cheek was resting against her body. _

"_You are cruel Finn Hudson." He smiled, but didn't move._

"_Tell me and I will be nicer then you could ever imagine." _

"_Fine, but you can't freak out…okay?" She whispered, still resting her fingers in his hair. He swallowed hard, now somewhat worried. He didn't move._

"_I won't freak out." She tightened her grip in his hair causing him to look up at her and what he saw scared the shit out of him. She was blushing profusely and biting her lip, hard. _

"_Promise?" She asked her eyes locking on his. _

"_Promise." She swallowed and released him from her hold. _

"_Well, remember when I said I was going to try and become friends with Lauren?" Finn sat up slowly, not quite sure where this conversation was headed. _

"_Yes, I remember you saying something about that. What does this have to do with Lauren?" When she looked away Finn, grabbed her hands, now thinking all kinds of things he shouldn't have. "Rach? What does this have to do with Lauren? Was Puck involved?" Rachel's eyes widened and she pulled her hands away, suddenly feeling very exposed and uncomfortable. _

"_No, Puck isn't involved. Why would you think? You think I had some sort of three way sexual encounter with Puck and Lauren?" Finn shook his head, now confused as hell. How did they almost have sex, to discussing a threeway with Puck and Lauren?_

"_Rach, no, I am just trying really hard to follow what you are trying to say. Please, you have to try and help me out here." She sighed and patted the spot next to her. _

"_It isn't what you think." He laid down and she quickly molded her body against his, resting her head on his chest, sighing when his fingers threaded through her hair. _

"_Baby, I have no idea what to think. Which is why I am so hesitant to have sex. You aren't acting like yourself." She wasn't acting like herself and honestly didn't care, so she placed an open mouthed kiss on his nipple, swirling her tongue around it. She heard him moan out a few obscenities as she continued working her way down his body. She was so not giving up. "Rach…come on, you…you aren't playing fair." He groaned yet he didn't stop her as she licked her way down his abdomen._

"_See, Lauren came over and we were going to rent a movie from Redbox." She said as she continued tasting his body. _

"_Uh huh." Was the only verbal response he could make when she swirled her tongue around his head. She paused and looked up at him with a wanton stare. Those always make him putty in her hands, but what she said next, made him almost cum for the second time tonight without her touching him. _

"_Well, we didn't exactly find, Redbox…we uh kind of found, redtube instead." Fuck. She didn't have a chance to react when he pulled her up and flipped her back over, so she was pinned between the mattress and his body. _

"_Are…are you telling me you are embarrassed because you found a porn site?" She turned away embarrassed, but shook her head no. "Rach, then what is it? I mean everyone gets turned on by that a little." She swallowed hard and whispered._

"_I am not embarrassed that I found it. I am embarrassed because well, we watched it for like hours…and I…I kind of liked it…you know maybe we could…" She didn't get to finish the sentence before Finn's lips crashed upon hers, his tongue thrusting in her mouth as if showing her what he was going to do to her next. His hand reached between the two of them, pulling her boyshorts off with one yank and then he wrapped her leg around his hip again…_

"Whoa, hold the fuck up." Puck growled.

"What is it now?" Finn demanded his head resting in his hands.

"You are telling me that your girlfriend and my girlfriend were watching fucking porn together?" Finn shook his head in frustration.

"Again, that is what you are taking away from all of this?" Puck smiled wondering if he could get Lauren to invite Rachel over for a slumber party.

"Fuck yeah."

"Whatever, just listen…this is when things went bad and I mean really bad."

"_Fuck Rach, I just…I have no words." Finn stammered when she moved her hips to meet his. _

"_Just, God, please fuck me already." He stared at her for a second. _

"_Did you just say you want me to fuck you?" She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and forcefully pulled him towards her. _

"_Yes and I mean now." He smirked and once again kissed her hard. Hearing her say she wanted him to fuck her was probably the hottest thing in the world. She moaned and pressed her heel in to his lower back, silently begging him to take her. Shit. Condom. _

"_Do you have any protection here? I hadn't planned this…" He was cut off by her pulling him back to her lips. _

"_Went on the pill when we first started dating, so I am safe." He stared incredulously at her. _

"_You were planning this?" When she nodded he slammed his mouth back onto hers. "Baby, this is probably going to hurt. I'll try, but…" She pulled her against him, so their bodies were completely flush, wrapped the other leg around his waist and whispered forcefully,_

"_Take me now or I swear I won't be held accountable for my actions." _

"_Sounds_ pretty fucking sweet to me." Puck interrupted. "Did she suck or something, cause gotta tell ya again. Ain't hearing a problem." Finn stood up ready to leave. He didn't need this shit. "Sorry, won't happen again."

"Whatever, then…"

_This was fucking phenomenal. Everything he could have wanted was beneath him and in about two seconds he would be praising God. That is until he heard a familiar and very unwanted and unwelcomed ring tone. _

_Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't ya_

_SHIT! FUCK! I am going to fucking kill her! Finn screamed silently, hoping to God it would stop, but it didn't and Rachel froze._

"_Finn? Who is that?" Finn shook his head and started kissing her neck, nudging her entrance. She pressed her heel hard into his back and asked again, but this time, not nicely. "Finn, I swear to fucking God, and you know I don't swear, but you better tell me who the hell that is." _

"_No one, Rach, don't worry about it." Rachel lowered her legs and slid out from under him, leaving him face down on her bed. When she frantically searched his jeans he shot up and went to wrestle the phone from her. "Rach, stop, you don't want to…" _

"_Santana? You are still talking to her?" He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. _

"_No, I am not talking to her. She just, well ever since we got back together a few months ago, she has been calling." Rachel shook her head and grabbed the sheet off her bed, covering her naked body. _

"_You…you promised and…and she has a ring tone…do you…I mean is that what you want…me to be like her?" Fuck fuck fuck fuck! He inched towards her, but she simply stepped back crying._

"_No, please, you need to understand. I didn't put that on my phone, she did and I didn't think about it because I never answer. Rach, you have to believe me. I don't want her…never have. I mean we were about to make…" Rachel shook her head and whispered angrily,_

"_Don't you dare say you were going to make love to me when you don't know the meaning of it. Get out." _

"Damn man, now I see why you are so pissed. She cut you off."

"Again, that is what you get from all of this? She cut me off? I fucked up _again_ and while she is talking to me, there is no way in hell she is going to go there with me, anytime soon. What the hell am I going to do?" Puck looked over at Finn who was now slumped on the locker room bench. He really did feel sorry for the punk. I mean he really did consider him a friend, or he would have screwed Berry, so he decided to do the friendly thing and help him out.

"You do exactly what I say and Berry will be begging you for it."

Final A/N - This was created as my fildo haze story and it is in two parts!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the story that was supposed to just have two parts has taken on a life of its own. Once again, rated M for well, everything! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Keep em' coming. Another shout out to tjcrowfoot...you are all kinds of awesome ;-).

Again, I don't own Glee or I would be loaded.

Happy Reading!

Part II

So, part of him knew that nothing good could come out of taking relationship advice from Puck, but the other part was so desperate to make everything right with Rachel he decided to take the chance. So, here he was sitting at dinner with Burt, his mom, Kurt, Blaine, who while he knew was gay was still not thrilled that he had made with out with Rachel and Rachel who was looking totally hot in her cute sundress. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go through with this plan…this stupid, idiotic plan.

"_Okay, what is your plan?" Finn asked, kind of dreading the answer. _

"_So, when are you seeing Berry next?" _

"_Tonight, I convinced her to come to dinner with me, my mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine." Puck smiled devilishly._

"_Perfect, so here is what you are going to do." _

"Finn, thank you for inviting me. I know that things are somewhat strained between us, but I am sure that we can get through this difficult period…" Finn sighed and then cut her off with a soft kiss to the lips, relieved when she reciprocated. They pulled apart when Kurt cleared his throat in obvious discomfort and their PDA.

"It'll be okay Rach. I will prove to you how much I want you and only you." Rachel smiled slightly before returning her attention to the rest of Finn's family. Dinner went off without a hitch. Rachel seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself as did everyone else; however, Finn was nervous as all hell. How did he let Puck talk him into this shit?

"_You are gonna make nice with Berry. Make her feel at ease and then…" Finn tuned out most of what Puck was rambling about until he heard the words: finger, table and Rachel. _

"So Finn how have you been? Haven't seen you since Rachel's get together. Looks like you two patched everything up." Blaine said politely taking a sip of his water.

"Everything is going well and yes, Rachel and I are doing great. Aren't we baby?" Finn said overly sweetly while slowly slid his hand along Rachel's thigh. Rachel smiled and then turned her body away, crossing her legs in the process attempting to derail his obvious plan.

"Yes, Finn and I have settled our differences and are more in love now than ever." She replied with a giant smile.

"That is wonderful. I am so happy for you both, " Carol interjected. "I was so worried when you two broke up. You really are good for my son."

"Thhhaank...…" Rachel stammered out as Finn had taken advantage of her conversations and slid his chair close enough to caress her upper thigh. Looking at her curiously Kurt asked,

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn stilled his movement under the table and Rachel replied with a slight tremble in her voice,

"I'm good. So how is the s…alad?" He stopped before the next bite hit his lips and Kurt looked towards Finn who smiled at him brightly before turning her attention back to Rachel,

"Honey, you look really flushed. Are you sure you are okay?" Biting her lower lip she whimpered,

"Mmmm Hmmm." Unable to turn away from him Rachel reached back under the table and placed her hand over his which was now resting in between her thighs. Sighing in relief when his movements stopped she looked over at the his parents who were engrossed in their own conversation and picked up her fork only to drop it on her plate when she felt Finn's fingers slide under the thin piece of fabric and gently begin parting her lips. The loud thud could be heard throughout the restaurant and Rachel knew all eyes were on her. "Sorry," She choked out.

"Rach, what is wrong?" Kurt asked as Rachel quickly glanced around the restaurant as people went back to their own meals.

"Just nerves. You know, pre-national jitters." Rachel said as she tightened her legs on Finn's hand.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath. Turning towards him Rachel couldn't help but smirk.

"What is wrong with you now?" Burt asked clearly annoyed by both of their odd behavior.

"Nothing, bit my cheek." Finn said while wiggling his trapped fingers brushing against her clit.

"Fuck, would you stop?" Rachel pleaded in a whisper. Shrugging Finn took another bite of his dessert and asked innocently,

"Stop what? I am just eating my cake. Want some?" Looking over at Kurt and Blaine who were giving them quizzical glares Rachel just smiled tightly and bit down on her cheek as he continued stroking and teasing her now stimulated nub. As she wiggled in her seat she gripped the table with one hand and desperately tried to remove his hand with the other trying to draw any attention to their under the table activities. Smirking Finn asked,

"Can't get comfortable, baby?" Glaring at him she replied through clenched teeth trying to fight her body's own reaction to his touch,

"I guess not. Maybe I should move?" Shaking his head Finn drawled,

"No, you might just need to relax more. That might help." Still staring at one another Burt interjected,

"He is right you know. I know you are nervous, but stressing about it won't make it happen any faster." Feeling his fingers begin to slide in and out of her she could stop the gasp at the contact. Leaning towards her Finn whispered,

"See how much easier it is when you relax." Abruptly turning her head towards him, so she would need feel his warm breath and wet lips against her ear she mouthed, so only he could see,

"I hate you." Turning her face he pressed a kiss on her cheek and saw how no one had any idea what was going on and whispered in her ear,

"No you don't, you just need a little extra incentive." Moving his now wet fingers back towards her clit he began moving it in rhythmic circles. Feeling her legs begin to tremble he knew she no longer able to control her body. "No one knows, but I know you are very _very_ close to really loving me."

"Rachel, honey, let me take you to the bathroom. You look like you are on the verge of breaking down." Kurt said standing up. Shaking her head Rachel said softly,

"No, I'll be fine in a minute." Still nuzzled against her neck which to any onlooker was simply a loving kiss Finn whispered,

"Probably less. Come on. Just let it go. No one has any idea." No longer able to deny the intense physical reaction building within her she uncrossed her legs giving him more access to her now aching and wet center. As he slid his fingers deeper into her wet channels she instinctively reached for him digging her manicured nails into his thigh as the surge of electricity began ripping through her body. Feeling her walls clamp around his fingers he saw she was doing everything in her power to appear in control. As soon as she began to whimper Finn pressed his lips firmly to hers as he removed his hand from in between her legs and placed it on her quivering thigh. Still internally on fire she pulled back from the kiss and glanced around the table she saw Burt and Carol smiling.

"Well, I am just ecstatic that you two are so happy." Carol said taking a sip of her wine. "I mean Finn never liked any kind of public displays of affection; even when he was a little boy." Wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder Finn kissed her neck and said,

"Rachel just brings it out in me. What can I say?" Pressing a kiss below his ear she angrily whispered,

"I am going to kill you." Finn smiled tightly and thought, "No, I am gonna kill Puck."


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, here is part III (I promise there are only 4 parts). Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate the support. Again, rated M. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee!

PART III

Finn cleared his throat when Rachel squeezed his leg hard then jumped up from the table causing everyone at their table to eye him warily.

"You okay son?" Burt asked worriedly. Finn just ran his hand through his hair before nodding and pushing in his chair.

"Yea, just need to go to the bathroom. I'll…" He glanced at Rachel who while smiling had a look in her eye he was well, kind of scared of, "be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, if you are sure. You really don't look well." Carole added, but stopped when he gave her a reassuring grin.

"I'm fine. Be right back." He leaned down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "You gonna' be mad forever?" Rachel smiled and whispered back, so no one else could hear,

"Oh Finn, I am not mad." He smiled quickly and headed off to make a very important phone call. When he was out of ear shot she mumbled, "Turnabout is fair play."

* * *

"You asshole, she is totally pissed at me." Finn grumbled into the phone.

"Maybe you didn't do it right?" Puck replied, really have already lost interest in the whole thing.

"Didn't do it right? Yea, I don't think so. She literally came apart at the damned table. I really think you did this to fucking screw with me." Puck stayed silent for a minute.

"Nah man. I figured, she was just uptight and pissed, cause you well, she didn't get to…hang on a sec, COMING! Look gotta go. Need to help with some shit."

"Wait! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Finn shouted in an loud whisper. "She says she isn't mad, but you know that look she gets…the kinda hot, but scary all at the same time look."

"Oh yea, I know that look…"

"Stop thinking about the look."

"Fuck man, you brought up the look, not me, can't blame me for going there."

"Like hell I can't. Stop thinking about her "sex" look." Puck laughed.

"You are such a chick. Look, figure it out. Gotta go. COMING!" With that the line went dead.

"Motherfu..."

"Finn?" Finn spun around the tiny little coat closet when he heard Rachel's soft voice.

"Yeah, hey…look I don't know what you heard, but I can explain." Rachel smiled sweetly, but he saw that "you're fucking screwed" look in her eye as she closed the small gap between them.

"You know what you did back there was very _very_ wrong." He didn't know what was happening, but knowing his girlfriend and how she was always one step ahead of him, he was scared.

"Rach, I know and I am so sorry. It was just that well…"He paused rubbing the back of his neck, "I just wanted you to…sh…shoot, this really isn't coming out right. What I am trying to say is I am sorry. I should never have…" She placed a hand on his chest.

"Breathe. I mean, I am an amazing actress and it isn't like you did it to be malicious right?" He stood there silently trying to figure out what malicious meant. Sensing his slight confusion Rachel continued, "Malicious means to do something with a hurtful intent and you didn't mean to hurt or humiliate me in front of Kurt, Blaine and my possible future mother and father in law, right? You wanted to help me. Right?" He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head, knowing he must have heard her wrong. She was forgiving him? Or was she saying she liked it? No, this was Rachel, his girlfriend, who despite her previous attacks on him, which were caused by the over watching porn, she did not like being out of control, but maybe Puck was right and all she needed was a release and this wasn't some sort of trap. He let out a staggered breath.

"Thank God, you aren't mad. I mean, my intentions were good ya know? I wasn't trying to be _malicious_." He replied with his signature lop-sided grin that usually made her melt, he figured he needed to pull out the big guns, if she was, well just in case she was still kinda pissed.

"Of course, you intentions were of the purest form. You just wanted to make me feel good _right_?" She replied inching her way towards him, like a predator. He swallowed hard and glanced around the tiny room. Something seemed very wrong with this picture.

"Right Rach, so now that we have that cleared up. We should get back to the table. I am sure everyone is wondering where we are." She cocked her head to the side, her hair falling over her bare shoulder. God she was beautiful and definitely planning something.

"I told them I had to use powder my nose and despite Kurt's insistence I said I would go alone. So, we have a few minutes and I think we should see how good of an actor you are. He backed up against the coat covered wall as she pushed him back with the palms of her hands.

"I am not an actor." He squeaked, not recognizing his own voice. When she smiled deviously, her finger running down the front of his shirt he wasn't sure whether he wanted to run or kiss her. Then she did something to make him unable to move. She leaned up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"Of course you are and I think we should test those acting skills." He coughed hard and stammered,

"How…how are…am I…supposed to…test…that?" She stepped back a few inches and gave him a very feline, very dangerous smile before dropping to her knees. "Holy Shit…here?" She looked up and he sagged against the wall. She almost looked angelic, even as she was ready to go down on him, her silken hair framed her beautiful face, but what she said next made his knees buckle.

"Here. Now and here is where those acting skills will come into play." When he just stared she ran a finger along his strained erection causing him to let out a breathy moan. "You cannot make a sound. Nothing, not a sigh, moan, scream…_nothing._ You have to _act_ like I am doing nothing at all. Just like what you did to me at the table."

"What happens if I can't?" He managed to say when she reached started popping the buttons on his jeans. Without stopping she said flatly,

"Then I stop and you have to walk around knowing that I was willing to give you the best blow job of your life and you blew it." Fuck, just hearing the words blow job come out of those perfect lips made him wish he was mute. "Think you are up for the challenge?" He just nodded and threaded his fingers through her silky hair and prayed to God he could keep his mouth shut.

She knew he couldn't keep quiet from the few times she had done this, but she had to give him credit. He managed to make it a few minutes until she heard,

"Holy Fuck, Rach!" She stopped and pulled him out of her mouth with a pop and stood up. "No, really, that wasn't fair. One more shot." He pleaded as she brushed her skirt down and smiled, no beamed at him before deadpanning,

"It isn't so nice now is it?" With that she spun in the typically Rachel Berry style and stormed out of the closet. He slammed the back of his head against the wall and hit 3 on speed dial.

"Yo, so did it work?"

"You, my former friend, are a fucking dead man."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the final installment of Wound Up Tight. Thank you to everyone has had read, reviewed and/or alerted! Again, rated M, for everything!

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee

Part IV

"Rach, please let me in." Finn pleaded through her bedroom door. "It has been 2 days. Can't you just forgive me?"

"No, Finn, what you did totally crossed the line of acceptable behavior and I can't _just _forgive you." She replied curtly. He slid against her door, his back pressed up against the hard wood surface.

"I am not leaving until you talk to me. Besides, didn't what you did in the closet cancel it out?" He asked and paused, where had he heard that logic before?

"No, it doesn't cancel it out. You humiliated me."

"Come on Rach, no one knew what was going on." He didn't realize she was opening the door until he fell backwards and landed flat at her feet. The upside to hitting his head against the floor was that he could see under her skirt. She looked down and she saw where he was focusing she groaned and walked back into her room.

"You are such a child!" He scrambled to his feet cursing the minute he listened to Puck. He followed her into the bedroom disappointed when he saw she had her back to him while staring blankly out the window. She sniffled and whispered brokenly,

"Kurt knows. I guess he figured it out and after hours of crying on his shoulder he promised not to tell anyone…God you humiliated me." That is why Kurt hadn't talked to him. He knew. Damn it. He cautiously walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him. Grateful when she didn't pull away he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I am so sorry. I…I really didn't mean for anyone to find out." She lowered her head and then turned to face him. When she looked up at him her eyes were red and swollen. She had obviously been crying.

"Why? Why would you do that to me? After what almost happened and why it didn't. I just don't understand how you think?" He ran his hand through his hair and paced the room. He knew he had to tell her why he did what he did, but the minute he did, he knew she was going to ballistic and not in a good way. "Finn?" Now or never.

"Okay, I am going to tell you but you have to promise not to freak?" She crossed her arms, looking quite unamused.

"I will promise no such thing. Now tell me!" He threw his hands in the air and grunted.

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it." When she continued he stare he blurted it out. "Puck said it would be a good idea." She stood there for a few seconds her mouth opening and closing as if she had something to say, but completely lost her voice. He smiled to himself that he finally rendered her speechless, but then she spoke…_loudly. _Thank goodness her Dads weren't home.

"You…you talked to Noah? About me? About us?" She shouted motioning between them. "What the hell were you thinking? After all the drama that we had surrounding him, you decided to talk to him about our sex life?"

"Oh and now it's Noah again." Finn spat and cursed when she took in a shaky breath.

"Really Finn, does it make it easier if I say Puck?" She cocked her head to said and looked at him probingly, "If so, fine, why did you discuss our sex life with Puck? Better?" Something about her tone and look made him lose his grip. Why did she always have that sound that way when she referred to him? Honestly, he didn't _really_ want to go down that road, so he picked a fight about something else instead?

"What sex life? We haven't had sex?" He replied back and when she gasped he felt like he had been slapped.

"Well, whose fault is that? I mean, I was willing and you…you…God, I can't believe you still had her number on your phone!" He turned around and shouted,

"Oh, look and now we are back to that. I already told you, I didn't change the damned ring tone because I never answered it. I just didn't think about it." She suddenly looked sad and wrapped her arms around her tiny body, like a protective cocoon.

"Did you ever think about how it would make me feel ? Have you ever thought about how something you do, will affect me?" He felt like he had been sucker punched. Just because it hadn't mattered to him, didn't mean it wouldn't have affected her and here he was yelling at her like an ass. So he swallowed whatever pride he had left and quickly wrapped her in his arms, hoping she wouldn't push him away.

"I am so sorry. You have no idea." She shook her head and stepped back breaking the embrace. He stared at her wiping away tears. This was so not happening. He inched towards her and she put a hand up to keep him at a distance.

"No, before we kiss and make up I want to ask you something, so that maybe, just maybe you will understand where I am coming from."

"Go…go ahead." He nearly sighed. She said they would kiss and make up, so that had to count for something.

"Do you remember when you thought I had slept with Jesse?" He nodded and his fist balled at his side. Not really liking this conversation. Didn't he just say he was sorry? "Right, so just say I had, and I am not saying I did, but if I had and he and I had an amicable break up, say because I was in love with you…" She paused and he smiled a little and she continued, "Would you have been happy if I had his number stored on my phone?"

"No."

"Right, because he wasn't just some ex-boyfriend. He would have been the guy who had a very special piece of me. Right?"

"Right." He replied through clenched teeth.

"So, what if I had something like, say 'sexyback' as his ring tone; wouldn't that just make it 100 times worse?" He didn't reply, but when he looked away, she had her answer. "So, do you see how that would bother me?" They stared at one another for a minute before he closed the small gap and bent his knees so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you and am such an ass. She didn't, doesn't mean anything to me and I never thought of her as anything other than an annoyance. It won't ever happen again." She smiled slightly. "You believe me don't you? You know I would never intentionally hurt you. Especially after finally getting you back." She nodded and he wiped her cheek with his thumb. "I really am sorry." He repeated before taking the chance and kissing her softly. "You mean everything to me."

They stood in the middle of her room and he whispered again, "I am so sorry" before slowly lowering his lips to hers, softly brushing them together. He could taste the salt filled tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She pulled her hands up to his face and pressed her quivering lips against his. The kiss was need driven, not just for a physical connection, but for an emotional as well. She pulled back crying, still cupping the sides of his face as her eyes searched his.

"I am so sorry," he said again. She nodded as he pulled her back to him, his lips forcefully pressing against hers. He needed her to know how sorry he was, he needed her to forgive him, and he needed her to know that he needed her in every way. He still could feel her body shaking from crying and he was no longer sure whose tears he was tasting; his or hers. Not breaking the kiss, he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Once it was tossed aside their lips found one another's once more. While backing her up towards her bed Rachel managed to with his help lift his shirt over his head and discard it with her dress. When the back of her knees bumped the bed, Finn laid her back, so his body pressed against hers. Her hands slid up and down his back, feeling the ridges of his spine and shoulder blades, caressing every inch of bare skin.

His hands slid through her hair and down the sides of her face and then behind her head. Neither spoke, their connection was indescribable. His lips left hers as they trailed her jaw line and down her neck. He laid feathery kisses along her collar bone as her hands moved through his hair and to the nape of his neck. He paused briefly before pressing open mouthed kisses down her chest and in between her breasts.

"I need you." She whimpered before his lips found hers again. He slid his hands down her neck and towards her shoulders caressing her soft skin. When he reached her shoulder he slid the strap down and kissed where it had once been. Once each strap was off she arched her back, so he could easily slide his hands beneath her and unclasp the lace bra.

Finn's breath hitched when he saw her breasts rise and fall with each rapid breath once he pulled away the remaining fabric from her body. "You okay?" He asked unsurely. Granted they had gone further than this physically, but he knew that whatever they were doing meant a whole lot more. When she smiled and nodded, reaching for him he leisurely ran his tongue over her already pebbled nipple, causing her to elicit a moan. He ran his other hand over her other breast, massaging and stroking the peaked nipple. When she gasped he ran his tongue teasingly over to the other breast and lavished it with kisses. He moved down her abdomen and ran his tongue around her belly button before kissing her along navel. When she wordlessly arched her hips upward he ran his fingers along the edge of her matching black lace panties and said,

"I don't think you need these." Without speaking she raised her hips completely, so he could easily slide them down before placing a kiss above her pelvic bone. He looked up at her, wanting, no needing to make sure this is what she wanted and when he did her eyes immediately locked with his and he thought he could literally see her soul. Which sounded super girly, but she looked exposed and completely vulnerable, but sure. Their connection was undeniable.

Finn lowered his head once more and placed several more kisses upon Rachel's stomach. As he moved lower, he was able to feel the heat emanating from her core. He slowly moved his hand down to tease the inside of her thigh. Feeling Rachel react to his touch gave him the confidence to go further. He began running his fingers over her wet folds and when he saw that she was already wet and ready for him, he plunged a finger deep inside her. She gasped and bent her knees giving him more room to settle between them.

"Oh God, Finn!" She nearly screamed as she bowed off the bed.

Feeling courageous he added a second finger and began to trace small circles on the tight bundle of nerves at her apex with his thumb.

"I always want to make you feel good. _Only you_. " Upon hearing his words Rachel felt her orgasm take over. She writhed and bucked her hips in reaction to his ministrations as she fell over the edge.

Panting and out of breath, she managed to guide Finn back up the length of her body and kissed him heatedly. She pulled back after several moments, looking at him through hooded eyes and said,

"That was amazing, but I don't think it is right that I am the only one getting to experience all of the enjoyment tonight."

Smiling back at her with a mixture of lust and love, he laughed and said,

"Trust me when I say I enjoyed making you lose control like that, but what else did you have in mind?" Without missing a beat she slid her trembling hands, exposing some of her nervousness, along his shoulders and down his chest.

"First of all, you have too many clothes on. Let me see if I might be able to do something about that." She smiled shyly as if she were on the verge of losing her nerve, but reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants. He didn't object, rather he helped her speed up the process.

In no time at all, both his pants and his boxers were discarded on the floor along with all the articles of clothing she had been wearing earlier, and he was now lying on the bed with her straddling him.

Leaning down, Rachel captured his lips in a searing kiss before trailing more kisses down his throat to his chest. She made her way to one of his nipples and began sucking on it and circling it with her tongue. As she did so, she could feel his erection up against her stomach. While she continued teasing his nipples, alternating between the two, she moved her hand down his stomach and took hold of his erection. Moving her hand up and down in slow, languid strokes she could feel Finn buck his hips at the contact. Breathlessly he said,

"Rach, I…you are not going to be able to do that for long. There is no way I am going to make it and I really want to come inside you."

That was all she needed to hear. She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a condom, handing it to him.

"I know I am on the pill, but I figured we couldn't be too careful given the most recent…." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her back towards him, crashing his lips on hers. When she was wiggling on top of him to get more contact he broke the kiss.

"I love you, but you talk too much sometimes." She playfully slapped his chest before kissing him again. Trying to unsuccessfully open the packet and not break their kiss he reluctantly released her lips and with the condom in hand he looked up at her and asked,

"This sounds stupid and I know I am supposed to be the guy, but I am nervous as hell and my hands won't stop shaking, so would you…I mean…do you want to…", touched by his honesty Rachel kissed him hard and grabbed the foil packet back from him, opened it with her teeth and sheathed his erection. He nearly lost it as she carefully rolled it on him, caressing and exploring along the way although he couldn't help but laugh when she flashed him a triumphant, Rachel Berry smile when she got it on all the way, but then all humor was lost when he flipped her over easily, so his body covered hers. She caressed his cheek and he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Please be gentle." She whispered as he now hovered over her. He kissed her softly and ran his hands through her hair, caressed her face and then leaned down and pressed a kiss on the side of her neck. She whimpered as he slowly slid inside her murmuring her name against her neck and gasped when he filled her completely.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He whispered his eyes frantically searching her for any sign of pain. She caressed his face and hitched her leg over his hip, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I'm fine." She breathed out and he looked at her completely unconvinced. Here he was in utter bliss and she was hurting.

"Do you…want me to stop?" He knew at that moment he literally would have done anything for her. She shook her head no, wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him back towards her.

"Please keep going" She shifted again and he groaned, " it is better now and I knew it wouldn't feel good the first time, but I want to do this with you…I love you." He nodded and inched his way into her virgin body.

"I love you too." He panted as his breathing increased and the gasps became audible as he neared his climax. "I am not going to last." She wrapped her legs around his waist deepening their physical connection.

"It's okay, I want to experience you releasing inside of me." He smiled at her choice of words as always. With one final thrust he came and collapsed on top of her, trying to hold as much of his weight on his forearms, so not to crush her. She held onto him, keeping him buried inside of her, not wanting to lose that feeling of oneness. When his laboring breathing slowed, she slowly lowered her legs and let him lie down next to her. Propped up on one elbow he gently pushed the damp hair off of her forehead, kissing her softly.

"I know I said this, well during, but I love you. I am completely, hopelessly in love you with." Smiling she raised her hand to stroke his cheek and responded softly,

"I know and so am….what is that?" Finn shrugged when she was interrupted by his cell phone ringing again, but this time it wasn't the pussycat dolls, it was…the Darth Vadar ring tone.

"I figured she should have a ring tone that matches what I think of her." Rachel didn't speak she simply smiled and pulled him back towards her for another searing kiss.

_He was going to have to send Puck a fruit basket or something. _

…and this my friends concludes my Fildo Haze Fic! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! A special thanks to tjcrowfoot and joshsgrl for all of your help! I am so glad I met y'all!


End file.
